1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a flap linkage for several rotary flaps configured on a parallel axis within a frame whose rotary flap shafts have a straight double-armed lever on each end. Transmission elements of adjusting means operate on the arms of the double-armed lever. The transmission elements are rigid pushrods and the levers are joined in an articulated manner at the ends of the rotary flap shafts. The swivel axes of the levers are parallel to a line that intersects the rotation axes of the pushrods at the lever arms.
2. Prior Art
Such a flap linkage is known from DE-PS 22 44 972. In this flap linkage the rotary flap shafts are kept free of bending moments, even when frame length fluctuations, or distance changes between the rotary flap shafts, take place due to temperature influences. Even though in the known flap linkages all flap wings are adjusted equally, it has been proven that, especially in the event of a configuration with multiple flaps, small leakages might occur, especially if dust has been deposited within the flap seat range.
The invention is based on the task of also eliminating this deficiency.